Fichier:Behind the Scenes of my First Press Junket for High School Musical
Description GUESS WHAT! High School Musical already got picked up for a second season. We're so excited. Watch us as the whole cast finds out for the first time while at a press junket in Los Angeles. #HSMTMTS #HIGHSCHOOLMUSICAL #HighSchoolMusicalTheMusicalTheSeries #SofiaWylie #Disney #Disneyplus #Disney WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL: THE MUSICAL: THE SERIES | SOFIA WYLIE Sofia Wylie - Multihyphenate actress, singer and dancer. The 15-year old will star in the series reboot of the popular franchise High School Musical: The Musical: The Series for Disney , which is set to debut later this year. On the film side, she recently starred in Back Of The Net, which premiered on the Disney Channel. Wylie has become a household name for her starring role as ‘Buffy Driscoll’ on Disney Channel’s number one rated show Andi Mack for three seasons. The second season broke barriers and made history as the first Disney series to incorporate an LGBTQIA storyline and subsequently won a GLAAD Media Award for “Outstanding Kids & Family Programming.” In voiceovers, Wylie lent her voice to the Marvel animated short Marvel Rising: Heart Of Iron. Wylie forayed into production earlier this year after launching the company AIFOS, to option and develop material highlighting strong female storylines that celebrate a diversity of cultures and experiences. Under her guidance, AIFOS has optioned the popular Young Adult novel The Fall Of Innocence by Jenny Torres Sanchez. Outside of acting and producing, she also writes and performs her own music and choreographs dance pieces for various platforms. Earlier this year, Wylie released the energetic pop track and accompanying video for “Side By Side” as part of the Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts special. Additionally, she created the popular YouTube series 4K Dance to create a platform for up and coming dancers and choreographers. INSTAGRAM: @sofiawylie WEBSITE: https://www.sofiawylie.com INSTAGRAM: https://www.instagram.com/sofia_wylie/ FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/wyliesofia/ High School Musical: The Musical: The Series is an American mockumentary web television series created for Disney by Tim Federle, based on the High School Musical film series. The series is produced by Chorus Boy and Salty Pictures in association with Disney Channel, with Oliver Goldstick serving as showrunner for the first few episodes. He was succeeded by Federle as showrunner for the remainder of the first season. Set at a fictionalized version of East High School, the school at which the original movie was filmed, the series follows a group of teenage theater enthusiasts who participate in a staging of High School Musical: The Musical as their school production. The series stars Olivia Rodrigo, Joshua Bassett, Matt Cornett, Sofia Wylie, Larry Saperstein, Julia Lester, Dara Reneé, Frankie Rodriguez, Mark St. Cyr and Kate Reinders. High School Musical: The Musical: The Series premiered on Disney Channel, ABC and Freeform as a preview simulcast on November 8, 2019, ahead of its launch on Disney on November 12.1 The first season will consist of 10 episodes. In October 2019, before the series debuted, Disney renewed the series for a second season. The series has received a positive response, with critical reviews highlighting the performances of the cast. Catégorie:Vidéos